Despedida
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Era una orden simple, pero no tan fácil, tal vez la más difícil que el Mazoku hubiese tenido que acatar. Xellina. Viñeta.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Despedida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él lo sabía.

Ella lo sabía.

Él sabía que ella sabía.

Ella sabía que él sabía.

¿Entonces por qué seguir aparentando lo que no era?

—Adelántate, Gaudy —dijo la hechicera.

El aludido parpadeó con notable desconcierto.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Eso era inusual. Estaba extraña. Y el hecho de que el guardián lo notara lo hacía aún más extraño.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Rina se dio cuenta que Gaudy estaba desconcertado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Solo quiero darme un baño en el río.

—Ah, pues si quieres puedo esperarte —declaró con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! Quiero estar tranquila. Tú ve y ve pidiendo seis órdenes especiales para mi —lo instó con un gran hilo de baba saliéndole de la comisura de los labios al imaginar toda esa deliciosa comida.

—Te vas a quedar sin comida. Me lo voy a comer todo —dijo en broma, pero con tono de advertencia.

El semblante de Rina se volvió feroz. Lo miró con unos ojos fulminantes.

—Si haces eso te voy a rostizar con mi bola de fuego, ¿me escuchaste, Gaudy? No tendré piedad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del espadachín.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo bromeaba. No tienes por qué ponerte de esa forma.

Y unos instantes después la hechicera se encontraba sola.

La presencia seguía a poca distancia de ella pese a que Gaudy ya se había alejado. Naturalmente. Ella era la presa. El objeto de entretenimiento. La que siempre era utilizada por ese individuo.

Y ya lo había aceptado.

Estaba acostumbrada a él, al misterio que lo rodeaba, a la infinidad de secretos que albergaba. Al principio era muy molesto e irritante. Rina no dejaba de tener ese mal presentimiento cuando él estaba cerca de ella. Era tramposo, burlón y un completo cínico. Jamás dejaba de sonreír aún cuando recibió una gran paliza en contadas ocasiones, cosa que a ella le provocó algo horrible en la boca del estómago, como si algo frío le atenazara. Es decir, él era un sujeto poderoso, realmente poderoso, el hecho de que alguien pudiese golpearlo era sin duda algo alarmante y tenebroso.

Y sin poder explicarlo, ahora sentía lo mismo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué? —habló ella en medio del bosque.

Silencio.

—Ya es mucho teatro, ¿no te parece? Dime qué quieres.

Se sintió extraño. Nunca había sentido aquella sensación. Su visión se centraba en la hechicera. Y deseó congelar el momento como en una fotografía. Ahora entendió por qué en otras dimensiones los humanos las usaban. Captaban recuerdos. ¿Pero desde cuándo él necesitaba eso? No, no lo necesitaba. Entendía muy bien por qué la última orden de su ama era la que era. Y eso estaba bien. Solo le inquietaba la razón. Y es que su ama había sido demasiado franca con él. Siempre lo era. Esa era su naturaleza. Solo que esta vez la razón de aquella orden simplemente lo trastocó.

Y no recordaba que eso le sucediese nunca.

—Oh, querida Rina, tanto tiempo —dijo con aquel tono jocoso y la típica sonrisa luego de materializarse frente a ella.

De inmediato ella saltó sobre él y le puso un brazo alrededor del cuello y un puño sobre su cabeza.

—¡Tan cínico como siempre! ¡Es increíble! ¡Dime ahora mismo por qué me venías siguiendo desde hace días! ¡Tuve mucha paciencia contigo y lo sabes! ¡Ambos sabíamos que estabas jugando a las escondidas! ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

—Ri-na… me est-tas ahorcando…

La aludida se indignó aún más. No es como si de verdad lo estuviese haciendo. Xeros no era humano, pero esa era la única forma en la que ella podía desquitarse con él.

—Habla, maldita sea.

Y lo soltó.

Xeros volvió a tener el mismo cariz. Pero ella se sentía incómoda. Percibía algo. Él lucía igual que siempre. Sin embargo, había algo intrínsecamente diferente en su semblante que no lograba discernir. Y él lo notó. Rina era transparente para él. Ella era capaz de fingir que todo estaba bien y seguir igual de vanidosa, altanera o glotona, pero él podía ver a través de ella. La conocía demasiado bien. Pese a que Rina podía aparentar muy bien, siempre había algo que no era igual que siempre, un rincón de aura que no encajaba con la voz y los gestos, lo que ponía su interior en evidencia.

—Veras, querida Rina, parece que ya he terminado por aquí, entonces solo vine a decirte adiós —declaró con simpleza.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Xeros solo la miraba sin pronunciar más nada. Pero su expresión se mantenía. No había nada extraño en aquello. Era simplemente el Mazoku cumpliendo una orden, una que por primera vez se la revelaba a Rina sin trucos ni vueltas.

—Siempre odié tu sonrisa.

Él llevó una mano detrás de su nuca, sobándosela.

—Pues creo que a eso no se le puede hacer nada.

—Siempre fuiste un cretino.

—Entonces ahora ya estarás más tranquila, ¿no crees? —Rió divertido.

—Entonces esta es una orden de tu ama —confirmó con los ojos fijos a los de él.

—Así es.

—Y tú obedeces las órdenes de tu ama al pie de la letra.

—Así es.

—¿Cuál fue tu orden, Xeros?

—Irme.

—¿Irte de dónde?

—De aquí.

—¿De aquí dónde?

—De este espacio.

—¿Por qué?

Un aire críptico invadió el ambiente.

Ella sabía lo que vendría después.

—Eso es un secreto —dijo él con la punta del dedo índice sobre sus labios curvados y el juguetón guiño de un ojo.

—Irte… —repitió ella.

Sí, eso era todo. La razón no quería dársela, pero eso había sido suficiente para ella. "Irme", eso había dicho él. Marcharse. Alejarse de ese espacio, de ese mundo.

Irse para nunca más volver.

—¿Solo te ordenó irte?

El semblante de Rina seguía tornándose extraño.

—Sí.

—No te ordenó despedirte.

Otro silencio.

Largo.

Profundo.

Solemne.

—No.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Y él se acercó a ella.

—Eso es… un secreto… —susurró al lado de su oreja.

Y desapareció.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Mi musa es la grandiosa autora Purin-chan en su fic **_**The Last Meeting**_**.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
